Day Dream
by Clouds jonglee
Summary: Aku monster, apa kau mau berteman dengan monster ? Aku dapat melukaimu, aku dapat mencakarmu lebih dari Harimau mencakar mangsanya./YeWook fic/YAOI/Boys Love/Vampfic/Summary gagal,mendingan dibaca aja. . .


Day Dream

Author : Lee Melina

Updated : 26 Desember 2012

Pulished :

Status : In progress

Chapter : 1

Title : Day Dream chapter 1

Pairing : Yesung X Ryeowook

Genre : Fantasy, Hurt, Comfort

Summary : Aku monster, apa kau mau berteman dengan monster ? Aku dapat melukaimu, aku dapat mencakarmu lebih dari Harimau mencakar mangsanya.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa,diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka, dan pacar kalau ada,tapi fanfic ini real milik saya. Credits: Simbarella, *Terinspirsi dari Sarang cham apeuda

Warning : YAOI, BL ,Maybe OOC,Typos,Gaje,Abal dll. BAGI YANG TIDAK MENYUKAI YAOI, SILAHKAN KLIK 'BACK', NO BASHING NO FLAMING,JANGAN COPY TANPA CREDIT, DLDR

Tet. . .tederet. . tetet . .tetet,. .. . *Bunyi terompet. . .Lee Melina balik lagi. . membawa fanfic baru. . . . . . .ada yang kangen saia ? *readers: GAK. . . .L:Hiks. . hiks. . . . *ambil tissue. . .semoga ada yang suka ff baru saia ya. . .

Happy Reading Chigudeul. .^_^

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Author POV

Cuaca sore ini sungguh indah,langit senja tanpa awan,burung-burung pulang bersama kawanannya setelah seharian penuh berkelana. Pohon-pohon masih setia berdiri dengan daun-daun yang mulai menguncup. Daun-daun yang telah gugur mulai terbawa angin mengikuti kawanan burung yang pulang. Hembusan nafas angin itu membelai lembut surai merah maroon seorang namja yang sedari tadi tidur di dekapan sang beringin. Membelai lembut kelopak obsidian itu agar segera terbuka.

"Ummhhhhh. ."

Akhirnya obsidian itu terbuka meski perlahan,menampakkan dua manic yang begitu indah yang mampu meluluhkan siapapun yang berani menatapnya.

"Kau membangunkanku lagi ryeong, XD,"

Siapa yang ia sebut ryeong ?angin tadi ? atau pohon tempatnya tidur tadi ? atau siapa ?

"Hmhmhmhhhh. . kapan kau akan kembali ? Jeongmal bogoshippo chagiya,"

Setelah berbicara pada langit nan oren itu, ia berjalan pulang, tunggu ia tidak berjalan,ada sepasang sayap keluar dari punggungnya,ia terbang. Yah itulah wujud dari seorang namja yang belakangan diketahui bernama yesung.

"Darimana saja kau ?" Ucap Heeechul pada Yesung,

"Tidak dari mana-mana,hanya mencari mangsa."

"Bodoh, sudah berapa tahun kau jadi vampire ? tidak ada vampire yang berburu siang hari,"

"Aku memang bukan vampire,"timpal Yesung,

"Terserahmu." Vampire itu menghempaskan majalah yang sedari tadi di bacanya,meninggalkan sofa tempat ia duduk tadi,begitu juga dengan yesung,meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju kamarnya.

Perlahan dibukanya pintu kamarnya,ia disambut oleh sebuah kaca besar di samping tempat tidurnya,di dekatinya kaca itu,memandang lama pada seseorang di dalamnya,ia mengelus sesuatu di lehernya,dua bekas luka yang tercetak indah seperti bekas gigitan.

"Ryeong,kau tau,selama luka ini masih berbekas,selama itu pula aku akan selalu merindukanmu, tapi apa kau sudah bereingkarnasi ? tapi mungkin kau sudah melupakanku sejak saat itu, mianhae. . jeongmal mianhae. ."

_Gwireul makgo geudaereul deureobonda  
Du nuneul gamgo geudaereul geuryeobonda  
Geudaen heulleoganneunde geudaen jinaganneunde  
Imi japhil su jochado eomneun gieok sogeseo  
Nan meomunda (meomunda) nan meomunda (meomunda)  
Saranghaetdeon gieokdeuri nareul gajigo nonda  
Dasi han beon one more time  
Ireoke kkeutnandani mideul suga eomneun geollyo  
Gojak i jeongdoro geu su manhatdeon yaksokdeureun eotteoke eotteoke_

_-Day dream, Super Junior-_

Flashback On

"Hikz. . hikz. . hikz. ."

"Ryeong. ."

"Untuk apa oppa kesini. . pergi! Aku membencimu. ."

"Ryeong,aku bisa menjelaskannya,"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya ! pergi oppa. . pergi. . aku membencimu, apa yang kau lakukan tadi sudah cukup menjadi penjelasan bagiku,hikz, hikz. ."

"Tidak begitu chagiya, dengarkan aku dulu, kau salah paham. ."

"Tidak ! aku sudah cukup sabar dengan semua ini oppa, aku sudah muak. . aku membencimu,aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi,"

"Ryeong chagiya,dengarkan aku. ."

"Jangan mendekat,dan jangan pernah menatapku. . kalau kau mendekat,ku pastikan peluru ini akan memembus otakku."

"Ryeong jangan, dengarkan aku. ."

"Tidak ! aku sudah tuli untuk mendengar perkataanmu. . kau selalu meninggalkanku setiap hari,kau asyik dengan urusanmu setiap hari,kau terlalu mengejar obsesimu,hingga kau melupakanku,aku bisa menerima jika kau tidak menemaniku setiap hari,aku bisa terima semua ejekan teman-temanku yang mengatakanku bukanlah kekasihmu,aku bisa menerima jika kau hanya punya sedikit waktu untukku,bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat selamat tidur dan memberikan night kiss padaku kau tidak punya waktu. . hikz, hikz, ,hah, , hah, ,"

"Ryeong, cukup ! dengarkan aku "

"Aku bisa terima jika setiap kau punya waktu libur kau tidak pernah menghabiskannya denganku,aku bisa terima jika kau tidak pernah menelfonku,aku bisa menerima semua perlakuanmu oppa,tapi sekarang aku sudah muak, lupakan aku. .anggap saja aku sudah menjadi abu ! hikz, ,hikz, ,"

"RYEONG !"

"PERGI. . ! Pergilah kau bersama 'wanita'mu itu, aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi,aku bisa sendiri,bukankah aku selalu melakukannya sendiri ? disaat mereka semua memiliki kekasih disampingnya dan aku tidak,aku bisa menerimanya,tapi sekarang tidak,lanjutkan saja urusanmu bersama wanitamu itu,dia terlalu dekat dengan SUAMIKU ! bahkan aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai suamiku,tapi apa aku sudah menjadi istrimu hikz. . . hikz. . .aku selalu mengatakan padamu,jangan merindukanku,karna aku selalu disampingmu,tapi mengapa kau tidak,apa aku salah jika aku selalu merindukanmu,kau tak pernah disisiku, hikz. . . hikz. . ."

"Ryeong,dengarkan aku, dia itu hanya temanku,"

"Ya . . . dia itu teman wanitamu. . yang selalu ada untukmu,selalu menemanimu,dan kau pun selalu ada untuknya,bahkan saat aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu,kau ada disampingnya,bukan disampingku,"

"Tidak, ryeong,tidak begitu,itu hanya kebetulan saja,"

"Kebetulan itu hanya satu kali oppa,tidak berkali-kali,kekasih mana yang tidak geram,jika di hp,fb, twitter, cyworld bahkan blog sekalipun dia selalu ada, dimana tempatku ? di tong sampah ? hikz. . . hikz. . . hikz. . . "

"Ryeong,dengarkan aku,aku menyayangimu. ."

"Ya, kau memang menyayangiku tapi kau tidak mencintaiku. . hanya aku yang selalu berkata saranghae,kau tidak pernah pernah membalasnya dengan kata 'nado',aku benarkan ? hanya aku yang mencintaimu ! hikz. . . hikz. . . hikz. . . "

"Ryeong, saranghaeyo. ."

"DIAM. . ! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya,pergi sekarang juga dari hadapanku. . AKU MEMBENCIMU. ."

"Baiklah, , jika itu maumu,aku akan pergi,tapi. ."

"PERGI. . !Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun !"

Jongwoon,namja yang dipanggil yesung oleh ryeong,(panggilan kesayangan yesung pada kekasihnya),berlari meninggalkan rumah kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu,menerjang derasnya hujan diluar,berlari tak tentu arah,ia ingin pergi menjauh dari kekasihnya itu,agar ryeong tidak bersedih lagi,ia ingin pergi jauh,agar ryeong tidak bisa melihatnya lagi,dan ryeong tidak terluka lagi akibat sikapnya. Tanpa ia sadari,ia sampai disebuah tempat dimana pohon-pohon berdiri dengan anggun,hujan lebat tadi telah berhenti menyisakan hujan air mata dari sepasang obsidian nan indah itu,ia letih,bukan karena ia berlari terlalu jauh,tapi karena ia berusaha melawan perasaannya sendiri,tanpa sengaja ia memukul sebuah pohon.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. ." Sebuah suara terdengar dari pohon itu,

"Hah. . siapa itu ? pohon, apa pohon bisa bicara ?" Ucap Yesung kaget,

Happppp. .

"Hai anak muda, XD" Sapa seorang namja kepada Yesung,

"Si-siapa kau ?" Ucap Yesung kalap,

"Kau tidak bisa menebak siapa aku ?"Balas namja itu,

"Jangan macam-macam denganku, atau aku akan menghajarmu,"Yesung mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada namja itu,

"Menghajarku ? silahkan saja, kau fikir aku takut denganmu, tapi kau ternyata namja yang lumayan tampan juga ya, "Goda Namja itu lagi,

"Apa maksudmu ?" perlahan makhluk itu mendekatkan mulutnya ke leher yesung,menghirup aroma tubuh namja itu,

"Kau mau apa ?"Ucap Yesung tegang,

"Kau fikir mau apa ?" Namja itu makin menggoda Yesung,

"Menjauh atau. .Aaaaaaaaaa. ."Yesung terlanjur terpekik sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya,

"Terus saja berkata, kau tak tau aku seorang vampire ? aku sudah tidak minum darah manusia sejak seminggu yang lalu,hehheheh, hahahahahaahahahahaahah"

Vampire itu menghisap 3/4 darah namja malang itu,

"Sepertinya aku harus membiarkanmu tetap hidup,setidaknya kau bisa menjadi koleksiku,"

Vampire itu menggendong Yesung meninggalkan hutan tak berpenghuni itu.

Flashback OFF

Yesung tertunduk di depan kacanya,

"Andai saja saat itu aku tak menuruti kemauanmu untuk menyuruhku pergi,mungkin saat ini aku takkan terjebak disini,dan menjadi makhluk abadi,abadi dalam penyesalan karena kesalahanku sendiri,tapi apa aku salah,jika aku masih berharap kau akan datang lagi ?"

-TBC-

Hehehehehe, Lee Melina balik lagi nih,membawa fanfic baru,semoga chingu suka,tapi fanfic sekarang beda, maklum, auhtornya YS (YAOI Shipper),abis author gak rela kalau oppa tersayangnya author dipasangin sama yeoja,mana tau ntar beneran kejadian kan, mendingan author bikin sama Ryeowookie oppa aja,biar do'anya gak dikabulin,tapi ryeowookie oppa itu cocok lo sama yeppa. . *Digetok oppa, Y :Kau tak lihat begitu banyak selebritis yeoja di korea ini ha ?, hehehehe, mian oppa,banyak sii,tapi kalau aku ga rela gimana ? Hehehehehe, LOL,Udah dulu dee, , jangan lupa reviewnya ne chingudeul, Gomapseumnida XD,


End file.
